


Roulette

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was Eliot's own personal roulette game. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Roulette

  
Eliot watched the door close and it was just about everything he could do to keep from running out the door and calling Nate back.

He wouldn’t.

He couldn’t.

There were only so many ways Eliot could break and damn if Nate wasn’t every single one.  He was like Eliot’s own personal roulette game, pull the trigger for your vice and see which chamber kills you.

Nate was going to be his death.  There were only so many pieces of his heart and Nate took each and every one, little by little, and each time he walked out, he broke it.  Some night he was going to come home to find Eliot gone, just a shell and a game and a vice he could no longer play.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of Nate/Eliot and Piece of My Heart by Janis Joplin :P


End file.
